


When We Were Young

by HPfanonezillion



Series: 25 Inspired [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 25 inspired, Adele - Freeform, F/M, High School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Finnick reunite at their fifteen year high school reunion. Inspired by When We Were Young by Adele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day when I get all my other WIPs out of the way, I'll explore the bigger story here. Until then, I hope you enjoy this little drabble.
> 
> This is based on the Adele song When We Were Young.
> 
> Happy reading!

Annie was uncomfortable. Who even does fifteen year reunions? Her apparently. Thank goodness for the open bar or she would be bored out of her mind. As it was, three glasses of white wine in and she was enjoying herself enough. But as always, she stayed on the sidelines and watched everyone else.

There was a commotion at the door and she looked over as the great Finnick Odair walked in. It had been a couple years since their last hotel-room rendezvous. He'd only been passing through for his grandmother's funeral at the time and hadn't been able to make it in since.

No one knew about their secret meetings, not even her friend who took care of her son every time Finnick blew back into town and called her with the name of an out-of-the-way hotel and the room number.

She had no clue he'd be here tonight. She supposed not many people did with how they were reacting. She walked to the bar and asked for another glass of wine as she watched the cluster slowly break apart as soon as they were able to at least touch his hand.

"I'll be here all evening." He assured them as the last of the group dissipated. He made his way toward the bar and Annie tried to make a quick exit, but she wasn't quite fast enough. "Annie?"

She turned and smiled, all her confidence wavering. "Hi, Finnick."

He turned to the bartender. "Two more of those." He pointed to Annie's empty glass and then turned to her as the drink order was filled. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Same as always." She said, trying to be casual.

"Here you are, Mr. Odair." The young man said kindly. Annie could see the same look of awe that was on everyone else's faces.

"Thanks." Finnick slipped a bill across the counter and offered Annie one of the glasses.

She took it. "I probably shouldn't have any more. This will be my fifth."

He gave her that devastating smile. "My driver can get you home later if you need."

She shook her head vigorously. "My son would never forgive me if he knew I rode home in your car." She clamped her mouth shut. She tended to get chatty after three glasses of wine.

He gave her a calculating look. "When did you have a son?"

"About eight years ago."

He blinked at her a few times. "Eight years."

"Yeah." She said. "About nine months after you came into town for that party your grandmother threw for you after you won your first Academy Award."

"What?" He asked sharply.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Shit." She mumbled. "Five glasses is definitely too many." She sat her glass down and hurried from the building.

"Annie, wait." He called as he hurried after her, several people turning to look at the pair running through the reunion crowd.

She leaned against the wall outside and let out great, heaving sobs.

"Annie?" Finnick asked softly. "Do I have a son?"

Slowly, Annie raised her head. She nodded.

"He's eight?"

She nodded again.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" His tone was gentle, but she could sense his hurt and anger just under the surface.

"So many times I wanted to try. Every time you came in since and called me with the hotel information. But then I decided… You didn't want a real relationship with me, I'm just the girl in this port." She pushed herself off the wall and started for the parking lot.

He grabbed her arm. "Wait, Annie. Please, tell me. What's his name? What does he look like? Can I meet him?"

She swallowed. "Brendan. He looks a lot like you." She looked into his face a moment and then away. "I don't know if you should meet him."

"I'm sure it's hard being a single mom on a teacher's salary." He said softly. "Let me help."

"That's exactly what I thought you'd do." She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "We don't need your help, Finnick. _I_ don't. So please, don't ask again."

"Will you meet me before I leave town?" He asked softly.

"Why?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I like you a lot, Annie. I always have."

She gave him a challenging look. "Then why am I just your hometown fuck?" She headed toward the parking lot again without a backward glance.


End file.
